Daelo: Flashback (My Enemy Become My Love Sequel)
by NaekkoChan
Summary: Daehyun mengingat masa lalunya dengan Junhong yang bermula dari musuh menjadi sebuah cinta #ciee . summary yang absurd.


Tittle : My Enemy Become My Love: Flashback (Sequel)

Cast : Daelo (Daehyun X Zelo)

Genre : Romance

Rated : T – M

Warning : typo dimana-mana, GS for Zelo, alur gk jelas

Summary : Daehyun mengingat masa lalunya dengan Junhong yang bermula dari musuh menjadi sebuah cinta #ciee . summary yang absurd.

Happy Reading~

Krriing~ Krriiingg~

Dua insan yang sedang sibuk di alam mimpinya terusik karena suara jam weker yang tidak berhenti berdering. Sang suami, Jung Daehyun, terbangun untuk mematikan jam tersebut. Di lihatnya Junhong yang masih tertidur lelap tidak menghiraukan suara weker yang sangat keras itu. Senyuman tampak di wajah tampan namja berkulit tan itu. Ia megingat masa ketika Ia dan Junhong masih bermusuhan dulu.

**Flashback~**

"Daehyun oppa halus menikah dengan Junhong becok!" seorang yeoja kecil tengah berlari menghampiri namja kecil di depannya. "Mwo? Kau itu macih kecil tidak pantas menikah" balas Daehyun acuh masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Bermain bola.

"Junhong cuka dengan Daehyun!" Balas Junhong berteriak menahan tangis.

"Tapi Daehyun tidak cuka dengan Junhong" Daehyun kecil tersenyum remeh melihat wajah Junhong yang memerah menahan tangis. "lebih baik Junhong pulang caja cana" usir Daehyun sambil mendorong Junhong pergi. Tanpa di sengaja dorongan Daehyun membuat Junhong terjatuh.

"Huweee Ummaaa!"

Mati kau Jung Daehyun. Daehyun yang ketakutan langsung berlari meninggalkan Junhong yang masih mengangis sendirian di taman sekolahnya.

Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab =..=

TS Junior High School

"Haaah~ tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah ini" Daehyun mendengus kesal ketika di paksa orang tuanya untuk pindah ke sekolah elit ini. Tapi Daehyun sama sekali tidak menyukainya, karena harus berpisah dengan beberapa sahabatnya atau lebih tepat pengikutnya. Ya, Daehyun memang di kenal anak nakal di sekolahnya, sehingga memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk memindahkan Daehyun ke sekolahnya sekarang ini. Dengan malas-malasan Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya.

Bruk

"Ya! Kalau jalan pakai mata" Daehyun semakin kesal ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" .

Deg

Daehyun cukup mengenal suara itu. Di lihatnya wajah orang yang menabraknya tadi.

'_Cantik~'_

Seperti suara Junhong piker Daehyun. Tapi tidak mungkin jika Junhong akan secantik itu. Seingatnya Junhong itu pendek memakai kacamata dan berpipi cubby. "Sunbae-nim?" panggil yeoja itu sekali lagi. Mengintrupsi lamunan Daehyun.

Sebuah seringaian tipis terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Ck, gara-gara kau kakiku terkilir. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Daehyun berbohong.

"Maafkan aku, aku antar sunbae ke ruang UKS" dengan tergesa yeoja itu membantu Daehyun berdiri.

"Ugh, pelan-pelan kau mau aku tidak bias berjalan selamanya eoh?" Pintar sekali Daehyun bersandiwara. Menipu yeoja polos yang tengah khawatir dengan penipu di sebelahnya.

"Ma-maaf sunbaenim", tanpa di sadari sekarang Daehyun sedang tersenyum licik.

Hening.

"Ehem, kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Daehyun memecah keheningan.

"A-aku kelas 8" jawab yeoja itu sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" kata Daehyun tiba-tiba. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya menatap bingung wajah Daehyun.

"Aniya, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan sunbae"

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak mengingatku setelah aku mendorongmu hingga terjatuh dan meninggalkan mu sendiri di taman"

Yeoja itu kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang di katakan Daehyun.

Yeoja itu lalu menatap Daehyun datar berniat meninggalkan Daehyun di UKS tapi sebuah lengan menahannya pergi. "Wae?" Tanya namja itu pura-pura polos.

"Aku membencimu Jung"

"Bukannya kau menyukaiku hm?"

"Dulu, sebelum kau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan mengenaskan" ucap Junhong mendramatisir.

"hei, aku hanya panic melihatmu terjatuh"

"kau mendorongku Jung" tatap Junhong sinis.

"Aku tidak sengaja Junhong~" ucap Daehyun dengan nada memelas. Junhong yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau" teriak Daehyun saat Junhong hendak meninggalkannya di UKS. "Aku tidak dengar~" Junhong menutup telinganya berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Daehyun dan meninggalkan namja itu.

.

.

"Hei Junhong~ kau mau kencan denganku?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Junhong menengokkan kepalanya. Menatap namja di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak." Balas Junhong cuek.

"Ayolah Junhong, kau masih marah karena kejadian di TK dulu? Aku sudah minta maaf. Terimalah ajakan kencanku."

"Menyingkirlah Jung!" Junhong yang kesal karena Daehyun selalu mengganggu kegiatannya sehari-hari memilih meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri di kelas. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Jung Junhong." Ucap Daehyun sambil menatap punggung Junhong yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini telah usai, dan ibu mempunya satu pengumuman untuk kalian."

Siswa yang semula bersemangat membereskan peralatan sekolah, terhenti . Hening.

"Baiklah, kalian akan berkemah di daerah Incheon besok Sabtu. Jadi ibu minta, kalian bisa bersiap mulai hari ini. Bawalah barang yang kalian perlukan saja."

"Horee!" seluruh siswa berteriak senang. Dan mulai sibuk membicarakan tentang kemah besok. Entah barang apa yang akan dibawa atau apalah Author tidak tahu -_-

"Hmmm apa kelas 9 juga ikut, kalau ikut berarti Daehyun juga ikut, aish tidak boleh tidak boleh"

Junhong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap anak kelas 9 tidak ikut.

"Seonsaengnim, apa ini seluruh siswa atau hanya kelas 8?", Tanya Jongup namja bermata sipit itu.

"Tentu saja seluruh siswa, kita sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sangat luas untuk kalian berkemah" jawab Lee Seonsaengnim dengan wajah cerianya.

Jdeerr

'_Tamatlah kau Junhong' _

"Junhong-ie, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit?" Tanya Jongup bertubi-tubi.

"Eh? I-iyakah? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu kaget karena pengumuman kemah tadi"

"Kau tenang saja, kau bisa satu tenda denganku."

Plak

"Aku bisa di habisi Himchan eonni kalau tahu aku setenda denganmu." . Jongup meringis pelan setelah di beri pukulan ringan di lengannya oleh Junhong.

.

.

.

Pada hari yang di tentukan, seluruh siswa berkumpul di sekolah dan berangkat ke perkemahan dengan mengendarai bus-bus yang sudah di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Sesampainya di sana para siswa langsung menempati lokasi yang sudah di tentukan . masing-masing kelompok mendapat 1 tenda besar dan 1 tenda sedang. Selan itu terdapat tenda-tenda kecil untuk guru Pembina berjaga sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melintas dari perkemahan namja ke perkemahan yeoja ataupun sebaliknya.

Hari pertam lancar tidak ada gangguan dari Jung Daehyun. Hari kedua juga demikian. Hari ketiga Junhong kebagian mencuci. Sore itu Ia turun ke sungai membawa peralatan mencuci di temani Hyosung. Sore itu tiba-tiba gelap. Junhongpun menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera kembali ke tenda karena Ia ingat tenda setengah terbuka karena habis di bersihkan dan temannya yang lain sedang mengikuti kegiatan.

"Sudah, kau kembali ketenda dan tunggu aku di sana …sepertinya akan hujan" kata Junhong kepada Hyosung lalu menyuruhnya pergi.

Sementara itu Junhong melanjutkan acara mencucinya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Junhongpun hendak berlari menuju tenda. Karena terburu-buru Ia pun tergelincir.

"Akh sakit" Junhong memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. Spontan Ia berteriak, "Siapa saja tolong".

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya senter menerpa wajah Junhong dan terdengar suara "Ya! Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Deg

'_Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini'_

Sebelum Junhong mengingat suara pria itu, Ia mendekati Junhong dan membantunya berdiri. Karena kakinya sakit akibat terpleset tadi Junhong meringis sambil terduduk lagi. Pria itu berjongkok di sebelah Junhong. Junhong tercengan karena baru sadar pria itu Jung Daehyun.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Begitu dekat wajah mereka , sementara hujan deras tetap membasahi mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Junhong merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap pipinya lembut. Menyibakan rambut Junhong yang basah dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Usapannya begitu lembut . Ia tidak menyangka jika itu Daehyun. Daehyun yang Ia lihat sangat menyebalkan dan mesum bisa begitu lembut. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Daehyun menggendong Junhong. Sambil berlari menerobos hujan dan kegelapan malam. Mereka sampai ke sebuah posko. Ternyata Daehyun sedang berjaga di posko dekat tempat Junhong mencuci. Daehyun segera membawa Junhong masuk ke tenda. Junhong terduduk di sana dan menangis karena kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kemudian Daehyun mengambil krim dari dalam tas yang ada di sana lalu memijat-mijat kaki Junhong . Beberapa kali Junhong memekik pelan, setelah kemudian rasa sakit di kaki Junhong berkurang Ia menyuruh Daehyun berhenti.

"Gomawo, sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi", kataku sambil memecah keheningan.

Tanpa Junhong sadari Daehyun sedang menyeringai. "Tapi pertolongan ini tidaklah gratis" kata Daehyun. Tiba-tiba bibir Junhong sudah terbungkam oleh bibir tebal milik Daehyun. Junhong yang ingin memberontak tidak kuasa karena seluruh tubuhnya melemas akibat ciuman tadi. Sementara itu tangan Daehyun mengusap-usap rambut Junhong yang basah lalu turun ke pipinya. Ciuman Daehyun lalu turun ke leher Junhong seketika tubuh mungil itu merinding karena nafas Daehyun menerpa leher Junhong begitu kontras dengan dinginnya malam.

Tangan Daehyun turun memegang kedua payudara Junhong. Perlahan di lepas kemeja Junhong lalu di rebahkan tubuhnya. Junhong yang tersadar menahan tangan Daehyun yang mendorong Junhong.

"Jangan Jung… nanti ada yang lihat" kata Junhong pelan.

"Kau tenang saja tidak aka nada yang kemari", lalu Daehyun mencium bibir Junhong lagi sambil tangannya bergerak di dada Junhong. Di usap, di remasnya dengan mesra kemudian Daehyun mencium leher Junhong.

Tanpa Junhong sadari Daehyun sudah melepas kemejanya dan melepas celana panjangnya sehingga memperlihatkan juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Junhong tercengang melihatnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tak usah malu sayang~" kata Daehyun berbisik di telinga Junhong.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap paha Junhong dengan bebas karena Ia hanya memakai rok saja. Perlahan tangan Daehyun berusaha menyentuh celana dalam Junhong dan melalui sela-selanya mengusap kemaluan Junhong. Ia merasakan kemaluan Junhong sudah sangat basah karena sudah terbakar nafsu. Di lepasnya celana dalam Junhong lalu dibuangnya ke segala arah. Dijilatinya kemaluan Junhong dan di hisap sambil sesekali menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya bergantian dengan tangannya ke dalam lubangnya. Junhong yang merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa karena perlakuan Daehyun.

"Ahh aku mau pipiiiss oppaa!" Junhong merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi kemaluannya dan Daehyun menghisapnya dengan kuat kemudian di telannya semua. Kemudian Daehyun menindih Junhong di buka kaki jenjang milik Junhong . Junhong perlahan tersadar ketika Daehyun hendak memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang perawan milik Junhong.

"Hentikan Jung, atau ku laporkan ke guru." Junhong menggeleng tanda tidak terima perlakuan Daehyun.

"Tenang dan nikmati Jung Junhong."

Bless

"Aaahhkk ssaakitt" badan Junhong menegang. Daehyun membiarkan juniornya tetap di lubang milik Junhong. "Hiks..hiks tolong berhenti… jangan lakukan ini hiks hiks" , Daehyun yang merasa iba melihat Junhong menangis segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang milik Junhong. Di lihatnya darah perawan milik Junhong mengalir keluar.

Di bersihkan darah itu dengan tisu. Lalu membantu Junhong memakai pakaiannya lagi. Junhong menatap Daehyun kesal segera memukuli badan Daehyun tanpa ampun.

"Aku membencimu Jung!" beberapa pukulan dari Junhong membuat Daehyun meringis kesakitan. Walaupun Junhong seorang yeoja tapi tenanganya sangat kuat.

"Ya! Berhenti kau bisa meremukan tubuhku"

"Hiks… gara-gara kau hiks… aku sudah tidak perawan huweee eommaa!"

Junhong menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan itu membuat Daehyun kelabakan menghentikan tangisan Junhong yang bisa membuat warga sekolah curiga.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di perkemahan Junhong sering menjaga jarak dan uring-uringan terhadap Daehyun. Kenapa tidak, Daehyun dengan santainya mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan orangtua Junhong kalau dia sudah menodai Junhong. Mencari kesempatan. Akhirnya Junhong dan Daehyun bertunangan, walaupun Junhong sangat menolak itu tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Poor Junhong.

**Flashback end~**

Daehyun tersenyum simpul mengingat-ingat kejadian dulu. Di liriknya Junhong yang masih tidur, di usap perut buncit milik Junhong. Ya, Ia sedang mengandung anak mereka yang pertama.

"Junhong-ah~ bangun, kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan?"

"hmm, 5 menit lagi oppa"

"cepat bangun pemalas" Daehyun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Junhong. Tapi tidak berpengaruh, yeoja itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Akhirnya Daehyun memiliki sebuah ide brilliant untuk membangunkan Junhong.

Cup

Di ciumnya bibir Junhong itu cepat. Perlahan mata Junhong terbuka. Daehyun tersenyum melihat sosok manis itu terbangun.

"Morning Baby~"

"Jung Daehyun kenapa kau membangunkanku di hari Minggu! Kau tau ini saatnya aku tidur panjang dan blah blah blah blah…" oceh Junhong. Daehyun lupa jika hari ini hari minggu dan Ia sudah membangunkan beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi. Tanpa basa-basi Daehyun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum terkena amukan Junhong.

.

.

.

**END**

Hai semua author comeback buat sequel Daelo yang "My Enemy become my love", terima kasih buat yg review kemaren. Komentar kalian berharga bingit/? Buat author #terharu. Author juga mau promo ff Banglo yang "the last 2%" . oke see you guys

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa~ biar Author rada semangat bikin ff lagi #ngarep


End file.
